Stamina
by GRACE5
Summary: Post "Ships in the Night" Tiva smut


"So are we going to talk about my package now?" Tony grinned as McGee went off towards his car leaving Tony and Ziva alone.

"Is it something that needs to be discussed?" Ziva smirked as she turned to her partner and raised her eyebrows. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"And if there is will you check it out to make sure?" He asked with that devilish smile on his face.

"I am not sure that is something you would want me to do."

"And why is that?"

"I cannot promise to be gentle."

"Whoever told you I didn't like it rough?" Tony asked in a deep voice and Ziva found it hard not to blush.

"Why do you think I need to be told?" she asked. "You, Tony DiNozzo, are a cuddlier. I know that for fact, remember?"

"Hey, hey, hey." Tony blushed and moved closer to her. "Keep your voice down. I have a reputation, you know."

"I know." Ziva laughed. "But I have a question for you."

"Ask away." Tony yawned.

"Do you really think that if you had not become a cop, that you would still be this age and out chasing girls?" she asked seriously. "And not married with children?"

"I don't know, Ziva." Tony shrugged as he looked away from her.

"Yes you do. You just do not want to tell me." Ziva laughed as she ruffled his hair.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Ziva asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You told me like a year ago that you were done with field agents, that you wanted to settle down." Tony said. "What happened to that?"

"Nothing has happened to it." Ziva said defensively.

"Really? Then how is chasing the Puerto Rican prince all over settling down?"

"I did not mean I was going to settle down immediately." Ziva sighed as she watched her partner carefully. "Nor do I plan on settling down with him. I am just having fun traveling with him."

"Is he more than just a friend now?"

"He is just a friend." Ziva said as she placed her hand on his chest and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Okay." Tony nodded then followed with a huge yawn. "How do you look so awake?"

"I am used to not getting a lot of sleep." Ziva said. "You are not."

"I know that." Tony said with another yawn.

"We should go." Ziva said with a shiver. "It is freezing out here."

"Yeah." Tony nodded and pulled his car keys from his pocket.

"I will see you tomorrow, Tony." Ziva smiled taking out her own car keys and getting into her car.

"Ziva." Tony called before she could close the door.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come over? Watch a movie or something?" he asked and pulled at his tie.

"I thought you were going home and going to sleep." Ziva said pushing her car door open further.

"I always watch a movie to wind down." Tony grinned. "You know that."

"What movie did you have in mind?" Ziva asked as she got out of her car.

"I'm so tired." Tony started. "I'll let you pick."

"The Sound of Music?" Ziva asked with a bright smile and Tony winced.

"What have I told you about that movie?" he grumbled with dark green eyes.

"You just said I could pick."

"That movie is never an option."

"I love that movie."

"Well, you're going to have to find a new love." Tony said and Ziva's eyes went wide.

"Is that right?"

"Yes, and I have plenty you can choose from." Tony said. "Of movies. Plenty of movies you can choose from."

"Alright, but you cannot complain about my choice." Ziva warned as she stepped closer to him.

"As long as it's not the Sound of Music I'll be fine."

"Okay." Ziva smiled. "I will go home and change then meet you at your place."

"Sounds good." Tony beamed and walked around his car to the driver's side.

Tony got home, dropped his backpack by the door and immediately raced around the living room and kitchen cleaning up and putting everything back where it belonged. It had been way too long since Ziva had been to his place and he at least wanted it to look decent.

He was just pulling on his sweatpants when Ziva knocked at the door. "Come in." he called as he reached for his tee-shirt and threw it on before exiting his room. "Hey."

"Hey." Ziva said with a small smile as she took in his change in attire.

"Like what you see?" Tony grinned as he walked by her and sat onto the couch. "Go ahead and pick a movie."

"Any movie I want?"

"Any movie you want." Tony confirmed as he watched her go over to his wall of movies and search for one. He knew it was risky to wear sweatpants, they didn't exactly hide his excitement to well and with Ziva in those yoga pants, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep himself in check.

"This one."

"Really?" Tony asked as she handed him the movie and sat on the couch next to him.

"Yes, really." She said and pulled the Ohio State blanket off the back of his couch and wrapped it around herself.

"But it's a rom-com."

"I do not care." She said. "If you do not like then why do you have it?"

"Because it was cheap." Tony whined as he stood from the couch to put the movie in.

"Stop being such a baby."

"I'm not being a baby." He pouted and sat back down next to her on the couch, closer this time.

"Whatever you say, Tony." Ziva laughed and pulled the blanket closer to her.

"Are you going to share?"

"I was not planning on it, no."

"But it's my blanket."

"But I am the guest."

"Zee-vahhh."

"See, you are a baby." Ziva laughed as she gave him some of the blanket. "A baby that needs a nap."

"Are you going to put me down for my nap?" Tony asked against her ear causing her to shiver.

"You. Wish." Ziva laughed as she turned her head to glance at him. "Now, watch the movie."

"Okay, Bossy." He whispered in her ear again, liking the reaction.

They watched the movie in silence and somewhere along the way Tony's arm made its way to the back on the couch and Ziva ended up asleep cuddled against his chest. Tony carefully stood from the couch without waking Ziva. When he went to pick her up bridal style she snapped awake and looked at him with terrified brown eyes.

"I was just going to move you to the bed." Tony soothed. "You're too tired to drive home."

"I am not too tired."

"Don't fight me." Tony said as Ziva stood from the couch.

"How many times do I have to tell you that if we were fighting," she started with a yawn. "You would be on the floor."

"Follow me." Tony said as he led her to his bedroom.

"When was the last time you washed the sheets?" Ziva asked as she turned to look at her partner. "And who was the last person in them?"

"I washed them over the weekend." Tony laughed as she kicked her shoes off. "And it's only been me, no worries."

"That does not make me not worry." Ziva laughed as she looked over at him with a sleepy smirk and he blushed.

"Just get in bed, Ziva." Tony said. "Do you have a side yet?"

"No." Ziva said as climbed into the right side of the bed, Tony's side of the bed.

"Goodnight, Ziva." Tony said as pulled the covers over her head and went to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she sat up in his bed.

"The couch."

"Get in the bed, Tony." She smiled and pulled the covers down next to her.

"Don't have to tell me twice." He smirked as he lay down next to her.

"Go to sleep." Ziva said as Tony scooted closer to her.

When Ziva awoke hours later her legs were intertwined with Tony's and his arm was draped loosely around her waist. Her face was inches from his and she couldn't help but admire how adorable he looked sleeping with his hair all mussed and his mouth slightly parted. He was barely snoring, but that didn't mean she couldn't tease him about it.

"It's hard to sleep with you staring at me like that." Tony said startling Ziva slightly.

"Sorry." Ziva said as he opened his eyes and looked at her with a playful smile.

"Why are you up anyway?"

"You're snoring."

"Liar." Tony laughed and Ziva glared at him. "You certainly look comfy enough."

"Nice Paris reference." Ziva laughed.

"Thanks." He blushed.

They continued to gaze at each other until Ziva leaned in and pressed her lips softly against his. Tony immediately responded and pulled her closer to him with the arm that was already around her waist.

Ziva knew how easy it was to arouse Tony but still she was surprised every time something as simple as her proximity to him could inspire him. She shifted her hips slightly against his causing him to groan and break their kiss.

"Should we be doing this?" Tony asked against her lips as his hand rested at the hem of her shirt.

"Yes." Ziva said as she pushed his shirt up and slipped her hand underneath his sweatpants. Tony groaned as her hand wrapped around him and slowly stroked his semi-hard length.

"Ziva." He whimpered and stroked the flesh of her hip.

"Yes?" she asked kissing him again. He immediately returned the kiss then ended it and removed her shirt.

"No bra."

"No wonder you are such a good investigator." Ziva laughed as she rubbed her thumb back and forth over the sensitive patch of skin on the underside of his tip causing Tony to twitch and moan.

"Is this the same deal as Paris?" Tony asked as Ziva pulled her hands from his pants and took his shirt off.

"I don't know." Ziva whispered as he pushed her onto her back.

"Okay." Tony said and decided to quit asking questions. "This time, I get the top."

"Whatever." Ziva sighed as he cupped her breast and started tweaking her nipples. "God, Tony."

Tony grinned as he replaced his hands with his mouth. Ziva cried out in pleasure and arched her body against Tony's causing his focus to waver as she ground her pelvis against his. His hand traveled down her stomach and beneath her pants to stroke her already wet heat.

"No games." Ziva pleaded. "No teasing."

"You got to tease me." Tony said against her neck as he ran his finger everywhere but her clit. She grinded against his palm and glared at him. "Better?" he asked as he inserted two fingers into her and rubbed her clit with his thumb.

"Yes." Ziva breathed out and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Faster." She said and Tony obliged, his eyes still focused on her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was biting her lower lip as she came closer and closer to the edge. "Tony." She moaned as she dug her nails into his arm and writhed underneath his hand.

"Feel better?" Tony asked with a wicked grin and pushed her pants and underwear off.

"Much." Ziva sighed and she brought his lips back to hers for a quick kiss. "Now, let us discuss your package."

"Do what you gotta do." Tony said as Ziva rolled him onto his back. "Remember your no teasing rule."

"Be quiet." She smiled as she pulled his sweatpants off. Her eyes immediately widened at the sight of his hard cock pressed against his stomach. She looked up at Tony to see him staring at her with an unfamiliar vulnerable look on his face. Ziva kneeled between his legs and ran her tongue from the base to tip.

"Fuck, Zee." Tony whined as she took him into her mouth. Ziva smiled around him, she loved getting whatever reaction she could. Her hand went to his balls and massaged them gently as she took as much of him in her mouth as she could. "Stop." He pleaded after a couple more minutes.

"Was that enough discussion for you?" Ziva asked with a smile as she kissed her way back up his body.

"Any more and this event we have been a lot shorter than intended." Tony said with a relaxed smile as he cupped her cheek and drew her face to his for a kiss. Ziva let him pull her under him without a fight because she was too tired to fight him and she wanted to feel his weight above her. "Not even a fight?"

"Not today." Ziva whispered and ran her hands through his hair.

Tony smiled softly as he aligned himself and slowly pushed inside her tight heat. She sighed against his ear as he buried his face in her neck. He moved slowly not because he knew it would drive her crazy but because if he went any faster it would be over embarrassingly soon.

"Zee." He groaned as he pushed himself up on his forearms and kissed her.

"Harder, Tony, faster." Ziva pleaded as she wrapped her legs around his waist and moved against him.

"Patience." Tony murmured against her mouth.

"After this case." Ziva warned. "I have no patience left."

"Fine." Tony groaned. "But keep in mind. My stamina is not as good as it used to be."

"I am fine with that." Ziva laughed as she locked eyes with him and he grinned.

He followed her orders and picked up the pace of his thrusts. Ziva moved her hand down her own body as she noticed Tony struggling to hold on.

"Tony." Ziva screamed as she stroked her clit and Tony pounded into her harder and faster than before. "Tony. Tony."

"Not yet, Ziva." Tony pleaded with a grunt as he rested his full weight on top of her. He felt her muscles convulse and clench around him and he knew it was over.

"God." Ziva moaned with ragged breathing as Tony's thrusts became shorter and deeper.

"Ziva." He moaned against her throat as he pressed as deep into her a he could and released himself.

She sighed contently as Tony tried to catch his breath. Her hands ran through his hair and down his back. The feeling of his heart pounding against his chest comforted her. He kissed her softly before attempting to roll off her.

"Not yet." Ziva said as she wrapped her arms around his middle and held him on top of her.

"Who's the cuddlier now?" Tony asked softly with a yawn.

"Still you."


End file.
